


Working Hypothesis

by chelicerata



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Discovery, M/M, Peter can lift up a truck with his bare hands and Tony thinks that is very sexy of him, Strength Kink, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelicerata/pseuds/chelicerata
Summary: “Holy shit,” Tony breathes, in absolute delight. “This is new.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Working Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Apologies for the shameful lack of smut in a fic tagged 'kink discovery' - but I hope you enjoy this little snippet of a Peter/Tony wedding night!

Tony makes it three steps into the honeymoon suite before he’s pulling Peter in by the waist and kissing him senseless.

Peter indulges him for a moment – a few moments – maybe a minute or five - before pulling back and twining their hands together. He looks down at the matching bands on their ring fingers and lets out an incredulous, giddy sounding little noise.

“Sorry. I’m just. Really happy,” Peter says, biting his lips on a grin. He looks stunning like this, cutting a sleek figure in his bespoke tux and glowing with happiness, and Tony doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

“Keep saying things like that and I might start thinking you actually like me,” Tony murmurs, feeling almost dizzy with it himself. “It’ll go to my head.”

“I mean, you’re alright,” Peter says, reaching up to undo Tony’s bowtie. “But don’t think that means you’re getting off easy tonight. I still want my mind to be blown.”

“Hmm, well, you know,” Tony says, tilting his head back a little, for easier access, “I _did_ have big plans. Sweeping you off your feet, carrying you over the threshold, maybe throwing you on the bed caveman style. The whole nine yards.”

“But…?” Peter asks, raising his eyebrows as Tony starts to unbutton the tiny, fiddly buttons on his shirt.

“…I’m pretty sure I’d pull something if I tried,” Tony admits. “And _someone_ didn’t want to get married in the suits, so…” 

“Yeah, because this is the only time May's gonna see me get married! I wasn't going to jinx it and have aliens show up halfway through to fight us,” Peter says. Fair. "That's too bad, though, I would've been up for some bed-throwing." He looks at Tony for a moment, considering. Then he grins, bright and mischievous - and then suddenly the world is spinning, and the next thing Tony knows he’s staring at the ceiling from where he’s being held in Peter’s arms.

“ _Huh_ ,” Tony says, in revelation, looking up into Peter’s pleased yet slightly bashful face. “Yeah, that works too.”

Peter effortlessly carries him through the honeymoon suite, pushing the door to the bedroom open with his foot, then literally – _literally_ – throws Tony onto the bed.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathes, in absolute delight, as Peter crawls onto the bed overtop of him and boxes him in with his hands and knees, “this is new.”

“Good new?” Peter asks.

“Very good new,” Tony assures him. “We should investigate further.”

“Yeah?” Peter asks, eyes sparkling. “Good. I had a hypothesis, about the strength thing - you know, you’re really not subtle during training-” Tony reaches up to pull him in, kiss him more, but Peter grabs his wrist and pins it back against the bed. Tony pulls at the hold, just to test it. He pulls harder. It doesn’t budge.

That’s – huh.

Before Peter, Tony had tried out pretty much everything under the sun at least once, and he’s never considered himself particularly easy to impress - but somehow even a little bog-standard light foreplay crackles with an edge of excitement when the person doing it could break Tony in half with one hand.

(And when the person doing it is Tony’s husband, but that part’s just a given. He’s never going to live down crying during the ceremony.)

“Well,” Tony says, voice coming out embarrassingly unsteady. “Looks like you’ve got me right where you want me.”

Peter smile turns a little smug. He grabs Tony’s other arm and holds it down too, then straddles Tony’s waist and leans down.

“I kind of like the view from up here. I should do it more often,” he says, smile pulling at his lips.

Yes. Yes, he should. In fact, why the hell have they been spending the past few years _not_ doing this? (Well, because of all the _other_ mindblowing sex they were having, but still.) Peter moves one hand up to his hair, twining in and then pulling, manhandling Tony into the right position to kiss him however he likes.

A shiver runs up and down his spine. Tony closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the sensation of Peter kissing the shell of his ear, his jaw, down his neck-

Peter bites the junction between his neck and shoulder. Hard.

“ _Ow_ ,” Tony says.

Peter stills. He leans back.

“Uh. No on biting?” he offers, looking slightly abashed.

“Yes, yes on biting, biting’s great,” Tony says, wincing, pulling him back in. Christ, that hurt. “But let’s dial it back a few, okay?” 

“Sorry,” Peter says. He had apologized the first time he had broken a headboard, too. (And the second time. And the time he had broken the actual bed.) Always so considerate when it comes to his strength. Hell, maybe _that’s_ why they’ve never tried this until now.

“Hey, no biggie, practice makes perfect,” Tony says. “Lucky for you I have a clear schedule for the next few weeks, Mr. Parker. …Mr. Stark? Mr. Parker-Stark? You know, we probably should’ve talked about that one-”

He feels Peter smile against his neck as he bites again, gentler, still a little awkward, but good enough to derail Tony’s train of thought.

“No, uh- down a little- and pull my hair again- _ah_ , perfect, that’s perfect-” Tony gasps out. Peter smiles again, then pulls back, flipping Tony onto his front without breaking a sweat.

“You know, I can't believe we've never tried wall sex,” Peter says, conversationally, as he grabs at Tony’s arms to pull him up and back, shamelessly manhandling him again, supporting all of Tony’s upper body weight. "We should do that tomorrow."

Oh yeah, he’ll get the hang of it. He’s a quick learner. And, hey - they have the rest of their lives to figure it out.


End file.
